darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Talking Future
7/19/2011 02:11 PM Back to 2011 Logs Stormfront Echo Slipstream Stormfront is at his bay, really just an open space where most get bunks, studying a data pad intensely. The big mech is mostly quiet, though the barracks groan when the gestalt sized mech even shifts while he studies the pad. *ZOOM* A white and silver streak zips by the open space, banking upwards towards the upper banks of bunks. Then it pauses, balancing on its' hind end before he transforms into Crackshot "Hey Stormfront!" he calls down over the buzz of seekers Slipstream walks into the barracks, having had yet another aerial recon far from the acid rains that continue to hang around the Polyhex region. Her steps are steadier than they were, her bearing held much better. Stormfront glances up, the bay creaking a little with the movement, as he nods, first to Echo, then to Slipstream. "Just the people I was hoping to see." comes the booming voice, as he considers the seekers. "Uh oh..." mutters Echo as he starts to float down, moving to stand at attention beside Stormfront. He glances to Slipstream, nodding politely, and then back "Yes sir?" Slipstream looks toward the larger seeker and moves toward him, "Sir?" she inquires. Stormfront glances own at the two, his faceplate and ballistic proof eye covering making any expression near impossible. He offers the data pad down to Slipstream. "My current consideration. After some previous work, I may be becoming more active in the field... and as I understand it, you're interested in a trine. I'm looking at proposing to leadership starting a new trine... trained specifically for mission escort, as bomber guards and bodyguards for CoC. Given your reviews, I thought you two would be ideal candidates if the idea goes through." Echo's optics blink at that, and then widen a little bit. He glances to Slipstream, and then Stormfront "Which of us would lead the Trine, and who would be the third?" Slipstream takes the offered data pad to look it over as the mech speaks, his words have been spoken before so it is not really a surprise to her. "I think you know my feeling upon this Stormfront. I am not eager to plunge into a trine without fully knowing the capabilities of all seekers among us." Stormfront shakes his head. "Its all on the pad, if you'd both like to take a look. Slipstream's leadership initiative and consistent following difficult orders makes her ideal - I'd like to suggest her for taking over leadership of her own trine. Echo... has excellent reports, but no marks for initiative or command... but you two have worked together before. Because this is a big responsibility, however, I'd like Slipstream to help find a third she'd be willing to work with and command." ]p thanks Echo frowns at this report on him, but he also does not protest it. He then looks instead to Slipstream, nodding once more "We have on a few occasions. Not sure if we're ready for a trine, but for the Emperor I will give it my best.": Slipstream offers the data pad over to Echo to review. "There is training to do yet to see if it’s even possible, plus finding the third that can work with us both as if we were a seamless unit." Echo takes the data pad, and reads it over with a furrowed brow "Do you think we should then?" he asks, giving authority over to her. Stormfront nods. "This would be the idea... you're both getting high marks for obedience and coordination... you would both be reassigned to me for temporary re-training. It would not be at all fun... but it would ready you for a trine earlier than you might otherwise get into one." Slipstream considers Echo carefully, "Echo I will not make your decisions for you. Be a mech, either you wish to work with me or you do not." she states firmly. A nod toward Stormfront, "Nothing about this war is fun, sir. Retraining is acceptable." Stormfront nods. "I thought you might say that. If you're willing to work with Echo, given that you've had training together before, I will suggest him for the Omega unit in the trine, and let you make recommendations to me for your second." Echo hands the data pad back, and then looks at Slipstream again, and then nods "I agree with Slipstream. I accept as well." he decides, not at all taking long to decide. Slipstream smiles a bit, glad the mech has a bit of a spinal strut to him. "Have you had a chance to meet some of the new recruits sir? Echo?" she asks. Echo actually just did what Slipstream did, but sneakily. "I met Nova Black. And some of the others too. We had a rough and tumble up in the drill hall the other day." he replies brightly. Stormfront nods. "I've done preliminary drills with a lot of them. So far, that's been most of it - hard to pick people out from large classes. Besides, while the idea for an escort and bodyguard trine is mine, I'd prefer you had significant input into your eventual trine. I trust you know the types of recruits I prefer." Slipstream nods toward Echo, "With whom?" then a smile to Stormfront, "I have given you names of those I am considering sir. Perhaps I could arrange for a spar with them while you observe?" Echo lifts his fingers "Jetwash, Redshift, Blueshift, Gargoyle, Cinder, and uh... oh, Flipback." Stormfront nods. "Indeed, I would appreciate that. If you'd like to set it up with potential candidates, either of you, I will make time in my schedule to devote considerable time to this effort." Slipstream hrms and says to Echo, "Not tussled with Nova Black, Shadowstar, or Switchblade?" then a pause, "Of course sir, anything to help you when you get your mission." "Nova Black yes. She stabbed Skywarp in the thigh!" Echo grinned 'Uh, he DID kind of deserve it admittedly. Oh on that note if he asks where I am, you don’t know, okay?" Stormfront considers this, then leans back against the wall. "I believe you know my thoughts on Skywarp." he offers to Slipstream, since they've confided a fair bit in each other now and then. He's not about to condone stabbings and all - but she can figure it out, he's sure. Apparently not a big black mark against Nova or anything. Slipstream cocks her head to that from Echo, "Why would he ask? What did you do, upset his natural state of being an annoying youngling?" she asks. A smile to the larger mech, "Yes sir." "I uh, came up behind him and kicked him in the back while he was fighting Nova Black. To be fair he DID attack me after I was thrown out of my own fight and into theirs." admits Echo. Stormfront shakes his head. "You may not wish to continue this discussion too far in front of me." he replies, making it clear, so far, he has no intent of saying anything - but he's still of rank, and still in charge of a lot of the training and trainees. Slipstream tsks softly, "Honestly.. mechs." she exvents with a roll of her head. Her wings twitching to show she finds it a bit humorous at least. Echo shrugs "It was simulated combat training. Not everyone always pairs off in a battle." he explains simply. But he shifts at Stormfront's words and then continues "When do we start this new training? Stormfront nods. "I will submit the idea to Megatron at my next opportunity. This would entail a return of Slipstream's normal ration complement, with punishment instead reverting to extra drills and work... and helping me at the academy as she works on trine command training... otherwise, the training will begin as soon as there is approval. But its highly recommended you spend time working together, and with any possible candidates more as soon as possible." Slipstream inclines her head, "I wish you luck with Lord Megatron sir. He is an unbendable one. But then he would not be leader if he did so." she states, "I am happy to have my rations to half at least, no more staggering in here on fumes." Stormfront nods. "I have worked with Megatron a long time. He is familiar with my methods. I am fairly certain something can be worked out, so long as you are being punished sufficiently... and dealing with trainees extensively may well count. Stormfront lets the others talk, as he settles in once more. Slipstream has heard that from the mech before and nods, then looks toward Echo. "I should get a recharge in, but if you see Nova Black, Swiftblade or Shadowstar would you wake me so we can do a sparring session?" Echo watches the mech disappear, and he looks at Slipstream "Sure. I have your comm channel I think. If I see any and they're available I'll let you know post haste." he promises Slipstream nods, "Thank you." she takes a sip of her ration and moves to get settled into her berth. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Echo's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Stormfront's Logs